MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s1 ep4 The Blitzkrieg Button)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER TRAILER: PLOT: The episode opens with a shady deal in the works. Jarvis passes over a stack of $1000 bills to a couple of men working for a Mr. Mink. They don’t consider $50,000 enough, and pull a gun on him. Meanwhile, a lookout is investigating strange noises. He gets knocked out. Two other looks out find him and are similarly dispatched by Agent Carter. Jarvis plays that he’s agreeing, and hands over his suitcase, but hits a button on the side first. The men open the case and gas pours out. Carter arrives and knocks them out. They meet with Howard Stark, whom Mr. Mink was transporting for them. They drive, with Stark hiding in the back seat. Carter is a bit upset with Stark for showing up like this, and says he can’t hide out at his own home. She takes him to the Griffith, and they sneak inside. Stark argues about having to go in a dumbwaiter, but Carter warns him that Miriam will do terrible things to them if they’re caught. She’s nearly caught by Ms. Fry, and is escorted to her room. At the SSR office, Thompson finds Chief Dooley working late on the Stark case. Dooley plans to go to Germany to talk to a Nazi named Mueller, who may have information on what happened to the Russians who mysteriously disappeared. At the Griffith, Carter opens the dumbwaiter with Ms. Fry and finds actual laundry inside. She finds Howard in another girl’s room, posing as Carter’s cousin. Carter is getting ready for work, and Stark says he’s leaving for Rio in three days. Stark shows off a camera-pen. At the SSR office, Thompson calls the agents to gather around. He says that with Dooley out of town, he’s in charge, and plans on working everyone in the office excruciatingly hard until they crack the case. Souza says he going to investigate the anonymous call that led them to Stark’s missing equipment. Carter goes down to the lab, nominally to take lunch orders, but actually to take photos of the inventions that they’re investigating. While investigating the phone, Souza comes across a couple of hobos and asks if they know anything about the commotion on the Heartbreak. One knows nothing, but the other refuses to talk to the police. Souza take him down and takes him in. Mr. Mink is not happy about his cronies’ failure. He shoots one. The other tells him about Carter. He gets shot as well. Carter returns to the Griffith to find Howard with another woman. Souza returns to the office with a hobo and is mocked. Carter and Stark begin developing the film from the camera-pen. Angie knocks at the door. Peggy feigns sickness, but Howard encourages her to go. Souza questions the hobo. He tries to bond over their military history and status as outsiders. He still doesn’t talk. Thompson wants the hobo cut lose, but Souza insists that he knows something. At dinner at the Griffith, Carter is shoving food in her purse, which is apparently not uncommon. She returns to room and Stark says they have all of his inventions. He says she needs to steal one back, because its destructive and active. It could turn off all the lights in New York City, destroying the grid with no way to turn it back on. Stark gives Carter a fake version of the button to swap out. She meets Jarvis outside, and they’re being watched. Souza keeps trying to talk to the hobo, when Thompson comes in with scotch and a hamburger. He offers it to the bum, and he starts talking, says there was a woman and a man who went on the boat. He says it wasn’t the woman in their photo from Spider’s club. Thompson gives the bum the scotch, and he starts drinking. Dooley arrives in Nuremburg to talk to Mueller, who is being prepped for execution. Dooley shows him pictures of the Leviathan agents. Dooley offers to help Mueller escape if he tells him what happened at the battle. Jarvis and Carter are heading to get the Blitzkrieg button, but Carter suspects Jarvis and Stark are up to something. Dooley offers Mueller a cyanide pill in exchange for information. Mueller says there was no battle. They found a pike of mauled bodies, and whoever did it was gone already. Dooley hands over the pill. He hands another one over to a guard. Carter overhears Souza and Thompson talking about the information they got from the hobo. She then heads to the lab and swaps out the Blitzkrieg buttons. She takes it in another room and flips the switch. The device opens to reveal a vial inside. Carter starts to leave, but hides in an interrogation room. Thompson is inside. He suspects she’s hiding something. He says, as a woman, she’ll never be treated as an equal by a man, a sad truth. She leaves. Mr. Mink waits outside the Griffith. Carter returns and asks Stark what’s in the vial. He tells her its Steve Rogers’ blood, and she slaps him. Mr. Mink goes inside with flowers, but Ms. Fry refuses to let him see Peggy. She says she’ll take the flowers herself, but Mink just leaves. Peggy and Howard argue about the blood. He regrets having lied to Peggy. Stark says he was one of the lead scientists on Project Rebirth. He says the government is almost through their supply of SR53, the blood, and he knows they’ll not let his supply go. She accuses him of being out for profit and utterly self-centered. She leaves and says Stark should be gone by the time she gets back. Mink tries to get in Carter’s room. Dottie finds him in the hallway…and kills him with ease. Jarvis meets Carter on the street, and she’s angry at him for knowing and not saying anything. Jarvis meets Howard, hiding on a shoe shine seat, and tells him he’s tired of apologizing for him. Souza begins coloring in the hair on the picture from the club. Dooley returns and shares his info with Thompson. Thompson has found out that Howard Stark was on a plane from the battle. At the Griffith, Carter turns up the music and begins hammering a hole in the wall. Dottie has Mink under her bed, and is handling his automatic pistol. At the SSR office, the typewriter transmitter begins typing. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Howard Stark Category:Chief Dooley Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Stan Lee